Undercover Emotions
by Louise23
Summary: Edward is an FBI agent, and on his new assignment he is partnered with top agent Isabella Swan. Will sparks fly?  Rated M to be safe, and there may be some adult scenes and reference to violence  if there are I will warn you at the start of the chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is the first fanfic I have written, so I hope you like it! :D**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I did not write the Twilight series, that characters are all hers, and all that stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

'Hey, Mr Faraway, you wanted to speak to me?' I asked, nervously stepping inside his office. He is, after all, my boss.

'Ah, yes. I have a new assignment for you, Edward' He said while bringing out a large folder.

'Ok, what is the assignment about?'

'You will be working with a partner, and will be going to a new, small, town. All the information is in this folder. I have already briefed you partner, so she is already at the destination.' I slowly took in what he was saying.

'Does that mean she is in charge of the assignment?' It wasn't that I had a problem with having a female supervisor, I just preferred leading assignments.

'No. You will be working together. Now, I must get going, I have an interview to attend. Make sure you read the file; it will give you everything you need to know. Also, you will be picked up from your house at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Don't be late.' I nodded in understanding.

'Thank you. I will make sure I am on time. Have a good day.' I was quite happy at the moment. I would have a new assignment, a new town, and a new partner. There would be a lot of change, but that's why I became an FBI agent. Just as I was about to leave, my boss stopped me.

'Oh yes, one more thing I forgot to mention. When you are packing, make sure to pack everyday clothes, as you will be working undercover.' I think I managed a smile, and I quickly walked out.

Under cover? I have never worked undercover before. I'm sure it would be fine. My partner probably had. I mean, she got sent out before me, so she is probably higher up than me.

I went to my desk, and grabbed everything I thought I would need. My notebook, pen, laptop, brief case, folder, and my normal and FBI cell phones. I quickly stuffed them in my bag. Only when carrying this file did I realise how much I had to read.

I checked the time. It was 5:30 p.m. I decided I would pack as soon as I got home, then I could spend the rest of my evening reading. _Fun_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

I rummaged around my pocket and retrieved my keys. I open my new silver Volvo, and chucked everything in. I didn't have time to perfectly arrange them. Thinking about it, even if I wasn't in a rush I would still just chuck them in. I chuckled to myself at this thought.

I drove home quickly, not because of the rush I was in, but because I wanted to fully experience the speed of my Volvo. I will admit; I am a bit of a car fanatic. I love the thrill of driving down a motorway at full speed. Another reason I joined the FBI, to drive fast, expensive, cars.

Anyway, moving on. I got back home by 6:00 p.m. I grabbed all my stuff, and went to grab my suitcase.

I knew exactly where it was, since I was always going to different towns. I didn't mind it though, I like investigating a new town, and the new people (for FRIENDS, not one night stands that people think).

Also, my house wasn't anything special. You can't really call it a house. For one, it is a flat. And two, it is very small and plain. It has one bedroom, a small bathroom that is only big enough to fit a shower, toilet and sink (no bath) and a kitchen/dining/living room that is only the size of one room.

All the walls are white, and the floors are wooden. People may wonder why I leave it so bear, and why I don't have a bigger house. Well, it's simple; I only spend a couple of weeks at a time here, so there is no point wasting money on an extravagant house.

So, I grabbed two suitcases (after reading that I would in fact be staying in this town for 4 months, maybe more) and went to my bedroom. I packed mostly casual clothes (since I was going undercover), but I also packed a couple of suits. I always feel comfortable in suits; they are like my safety blanket.

After packing, I ordered a pizza (it is fair to say I am probably the worst chef ever) and started reading the file. My pizza came, and once I had eaten it I started to feel a little sleepy. I slowly fell asleep, still on my sofa.

I woke up the next morning, with my face buried in paper.

I quickly looked at the clock, not wanting to be late. Good. It was only 8:30 a.m. I still had time to get a shower, and attempt to finish reading the file.

First, I headed in the shower, and then I put on some fairly casual clothes. Then I got some breakfast, and spent the next hour reading the file.

Then I remembered to call my family, to tell them I was going away. They always got annoyed if I didn't tell them.

'Hello?' My mother, Esme, answered.

'Hey, it's Edward.' I don't know why I said my name; she could always guess it was me.

'Oh hello love, is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yes actually, there is. Can you tell dad, Emmett and Alice that I am going away, for work.'

'Oh, really. How long for?' She sounded quite sad, but then, she always did.

'Well, it says 4 months, but could be longer. But, don't worry; I will call you at least once a week. I promise. Anyway, I have to go now, I am leaving soon.' I tried to make her happier.

'Ok, but if you miss just one call, I swear Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I will go and tell Carlisle about you leaving. Have fun. Love you.' If there was one thing my mother had taught me, was that if she called you by your full name, she meant business.

'Love you too, bye.'

'Bye son.'

I put my cell back in my pocket. I checked out my window, and I saw a black Mercedes pulling up (I was devastated I wouldn't be allowed to drive it). It was for me, so I grabbed my two suitcases and a bag for in the car, I had a bag because I wasn't sure how long the journey would be.

The man driving helped me get my suitcases in the boot.

'How long is this journey?' I curiously asked the driver.

'About 3 hours, on a good day. Could be up to 4 though.'

_Great_, I thought, _three or four hours in a fast car that I'm not allowed to drive._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please review! I want to know your thoughts and how I can improve it. I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS!**

**Also, if there are any Beta's out there, feel free to message me saying how I can improve it.**

**Thank you all, take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**It is from Bella's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight related, ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I sat in the small house I now called home, and read through the file. _Again._

I had already read through it at least 10 times, but what else was I supposed to do?

I checked the time again. My partner was supposed to be here in 1 hour. I am torn whether or not I am looking forward to him coming.

I am, because, I will have some company, and we can finally get started on this assignment.

But, I am not because the last male partner I had spent the whole time staring at my ass and trying to get me in to bed.

Ah well. This is what I signed up for.

To try and pass some time, I decide to go out to the local Krispy Kreme and buy us some doughnuts for breakfast/lunch (or you could just say brunch). Hopefully he liked Krispy Kreme, but I have never yet met a man (or woman, for that) that hasn't liked doughnuts (especially from Krispy Kreme).

When I got back, it was 10 minutes before my partner was due to arrive. I put the doughnuts on the side, and attempted to clean the lack of mess.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jumped up and rushed to the door. Just before I opened it, I realised I would seem too desperate. So I waited a few seconds, and then answered the door.

'Hello. Nice to meet you, I am Edward Cullen.' He held out his hand for me to shake. I was momentarily frozen, but I quickly snapped out of it.

'Hello. Nice to meet you too. I am Bella Swan. Would you like to come in?' I asked politely.

'You're the Isabella Swan? Really? Am I actually working with you? I have heard so much about you! You are one of the FBI's top agents! It is such an honour.' As he said this, he brought my hand to his lips, and delicately brushed his lips against it.

I was totally taken aback by his reaction. I didn't know what to say. He was definitely not what I expected.

'Thank you. You are too kind.' I said, and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

'Anyway, we should probably get inside. Before people catch on to us.' He said, winking at me.

When he winked, if possible, the red in my cheeks darkened. I swear, I almost fell, because my legs turned to jelly.

'So, have you read much about the assignment?' I asked, trying to change the subject.

'Ummm…Well, I read a bit, last night, but then I felt asleep. Because I only really found out I was coming here last night. Then I was going to read some in the car on the way here, but I kind of got preoccupied…' He said, and when he was stumbling on his words it was so cute to watch. Right. I needed to focus on the case, not Edward.

'Ok, so, if you want, I can fill you in on parts. I have read the damn file about 50 times, because I have been here for a week. After a day, the novelty wore off. Also, do you mind if I ask what got you preoccupied?' I said, and the only reason I asked is because I wanted to know more about Edward.

'Oh, that would be great if you could fill me in, thanks. And, I'm a bit of a fan of fast cars, and we were travelling here in a Mercedes. So, I couldn't resist, and I managed to persuade the driver to let me drive it for a bit.' I was stunned; I have never been able to persuade an FBI driver to let me drive one of the cars.

'How did you get the driver to let you drive for a bit?' I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

'Ah, well, I can't share my secrets. Let me just say that I can be very persuasive when I want to be.' He winked again, and I think my heart almost stopped. So I decided now would be a good time to change the subject again, and get back to the case.

'Anyway, let me fill you in on the case.'

We talked for hours about the case, and I explained how we had to follow the gang the Quileute's, and how recently many young girls had gone missing from the area. Our objective was to try and get the gang from the inside, and get them arrested.

'So, it is going to be pretty dangerous. And we could be in even more danger if we don't work well together.' I finished with.

'Oh, well, I'm sure we will be the best of friends.' He said, giving me a crooked grin that made me want to laugh. I just managed to stifle it, but he gave me a puzzled look.

'Sorry, I forgot to mention. There are doughnuts on the side.' Before I had even finished, he was running to the kitchen. I couldn't stop my laugh this time though, when he came back with a half-eaten doughnut in one hand and the box of doughnuts in the other hand.

'Want a doughnut?' He said, winking and smiling.

I almost felt sad when he stopped looking at me and went back to his doughnut. Men and their food.

I couldn't help wishing he would just give me one more look, so I could look once more into his beautiful green eyes. He was all I could think about.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! It will help me improve the story, and get chapters up quicker! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this chapter is from Edward's point of view. It is a little bit longer than the others (only by about 300 words).**

**I hope you like this, I plan on doing EPOV the BPOV then EPOV then BPOV and so on.**

**One last thing... ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

'So, what is the top speed of the car then?' I asked the driver, longing to know more about this car.

'That's about the ten millionth car related question you have asked! Got a bit of a thing for cars, have you?' He said, and I could tell he was different from other FBI drivers. He was friendlier.

'Ah, well, just a bit. I love fast cars, and driving them really!' I said, opening up.

'See, that's why you become a driver for the FBI, you get to drive fast, expensive cars, and the chances are that at least once you will have to drive in some sort of chase.'

'Fast cars is one of the reasons I joined the FBI, and I almost did become a driver. But then, I just changed my mind. Right now, though, sitting in this Mercedes, I am beginning to wish I was in the driver's seat!' That was all I could think about right now. My mind was completely off the case.

'Well, if you want, I suppose I could let you drive for a bit. That is, of course, you promise not to tell anyone.' My eyes lit up. I was like a child that was told they could have all the candy they wanted.

'OF COURSE! I mean, ummm, if that would be ok, with you, and I promise I wouldn't tell anyone.' I could tell he could see my eagerness. I tried to cover it up, but I wasn't very good.

'Ok, just let me find somewhere to pull over, then we change switch seats.' He said, chuckling at my eagerness.

This car is like nothing I have ever driven. The speed. The power. The handling. The noise. The feeling. Who needs drugs and alcohol?

When I am in a fast car, cars are all I can think about. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. I rarely drive fast cars, and this is probably the fastest car I have ever driven.

'Thank you. So much. That was amazing and awesome and amazing.' I still felt star-struck.

'You welcome.' He chuckled again.

I must get his name, and then I can thank him properly with some sort of give.

'So, I, er, never caught your name?' I asked sheepishly.

'It's Ben, Ben Cheney. May I ask your name?'

'I'm Edward Cullen.'

The rest of the journey went fairly quickly, as Ben was quite chatty. This was good, as most drivers only say _'Hello'_ and _'Goodbye'_.

We talked about lots of things, our childhood, our family, our work friends, why we joined the FBI, etc.

'So, are you currently seeing anyone?' Ben asked. Usually, this question being asked by an almost stranger would make me uncomfortable, but, this time it didn't.

'No, I don't really have much time. And I'm sure a girl wouldn't be too happy with me leaving for 4 months at a time. How about you, you seeing anyone?' I properly opened up to Ben, about my feelings about dating.

'4 months! Is that how long you are staying in this town? Are you on your own, because that would be quite lonely? Ummm….it's quite complicated…' He seemed to get a bit nervous, but, who knows, I may be able to help.

'Yeah, staying for 4 months, and no, I'm not on my own. There is my work partner, and all I know about her is that she is a girl. Anyway, you say it is complicated, but we have a long road trip and a very smart man here to listen in.'

'Ok, well, maybe there will be a little romance between you and this girl? It's complicated, because, you see, there is this girl. I have known her since I was in High School, and we have been best friends ever since. And, well, a couple of years ago, she confessed to having feelings for me, but I was never really interested. So, I said; if we could just stay friends. Because she is a very good friend, my best friend, and I couldn't bear to lose her. But now, I am beginning to have feelings for her, but I don't know what to do. I really don't want to get shot down, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.'

I really felt him open up to me. It felt nice. It has been a while since I became friends with someone, other than my family.

'Ok, so, what is this girl's name?' I asked, hoping I would know her so I could help.

'Angela Weber.'

'Oh! I know her. She works in designing, in the FBI right? Yeah, I think I have spoken to her a couple of times.' I was relieved I knew her. Now, I could start planning my thank you gift for Ben.

'Yeah, yeah, that's her!'

'Well, you know, I think you should go for it with her. I mean, your friendship wasn't ruined when she confessed to you, so I say you go for it.'

Ben still seemed unsure, but once I spoke to Angela, one of them would ask the other out.

The car journey continued the same, just talking and joking about everything. We even exchanged numbers (mainly so I could talk him into asking out Angela).

…...

'Right, ok here we are!' Ben said as we arrived in a small town.

'This town looks…_fun_.' I said, heavily and sarcastically emphasizing the fun.

'All I'm going to say, is rather you than me, mate.' Ben said, as we got out of the car.

The one positive thing is that the house looked quite nice, more homely than posh.

'Alright, this is where we part.' Ben said, pretending to cry.

'Oh don't start! You will make me cry otherwise!' I also pretended to cry, playing along.

'Well, it has been an honour. Goodbye.'

'Fair well'

With that, Ben drove away, leaving me in a new town, with absolutely no one I knew.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I knocked on the door of number 84.

'Hello. Nice to meet you, I am Edward Cullen.' I couldn't really see her face, because it was approaching night time. I just decided to hold out my hand for her to shake. She seemed to question whether or not to shake my hand. I felt kind of stupid standing there holding out my hand.

'Hello. Nice to meet you too. I am Bella Swan.' She said, shaking my hand. I was shocked! I got partnered with Isabella Swan! The Isabella Swan! She is only, like, the best agent in the FBI! She is the same age as me, yet she has achieved so much more. She is one of the highest ranking FBI (aside from the top leader man thingy).

'You're the Isabella Swan? Really? Am I actually working with you? I have heard so much about you! You are one of the FBI's top agents! It is such an honour.' I couldn't stop myself, so I took her hand and kissed it. I wanted to be a true gentleman.

'Thank you. You are too kind.' She said. I was surprised. I thought she was going to call me a freak or something. I had just said how much I admired her, and she barely knew me. She probably thought I was some sort stalker.

Also, I saw her cheeks go bright red. Even though it was dark, they were still easy to see.

'Anyway, we should probably get inside. Before people catch on to us.' I said, finishing with a wink. Her cheeks went an even darker shade of red, which I wasn't sure was possible.

When we got inside, we talked for a bit. She filled me in on the investigation (as my car obsession had stopped me reading the file). She seemed ok with me, not thinking I was a stalker or crazy (which was always good).

Things just got better as well, because she had even brought doughnuts! I love doughnuts! I can see this investigation is going to be a good one!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review...you know you want to! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others...and it is in Bella's point of view.**

**Well... *makes awkward turtle gesture* hope you enjoy it... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

'Our plan for today is to go round town, and just pretend we are normal people, who are going furniture shopping for our new house.' I announced to Edward.

'Ummm…Just one thing, well, two actually. Ok, quite a lot of things. One, I'm pretty sure I'm a normal person, not sure about you, but, you know. Two, what is our relation? Siblings, partners, friends? What should I wear? And…oh, yeah, I remember, can we get doughnuts?' He said, and I laughed at the last part.

'Ok, I'm a normal person too, but you know what I mean. Try to act like you are not an undercover FBI agent. Our relation is friends, because I think that will be easiest to act. You sound like a girl, but just wear casual clothes, the type of thing you would wear when you are alone at home. Ummm, we can get doughnuts, but only if you pay, because I paid yesterday. Sound fair?' I mentally checked that I had answered all his questions. He did tend to ask a lot, but I didn't mind.

'Yep, fair for me. I will just get changed, then we can go out. One last thing, are we actually going to buy any furniture?' I had also asked my supervisors this question.

'No, but I have been given a credit card, with lots of money on, just in case we need to, or want to. I mean, we are staying here for 4 months. They did only say for emergencies, but who cares?' I said. I mean, this was a very bland house, so we would need something to make it prettier.

'Oh! Someone's a bit rebellious. Who knew Isabella Swan had a rebellious side?' Edward said, grinning cheekily and winking.

'Alright, stop with the full naming.' I said, trying to keep my best scowl. I can hold it with anyone but Edward.

'Make me.' Those two words made me want to jump on you and kiss you. I don't know how, but I restrained myself.

'Well, I could either full name you, as I know your middle names, or I could call you Eddie. Which do you prefer?' I liked being partnered with Edward. It was more fun. Most people just fully focus on the case, and you barely bond. And when you have to live with someone for 4 months, you need to bond a bit. But I was beginning to think I was bonding with Edward maybe a bit too much.

'Hey! How do you know my middle names?' He sounded pretty shocked, and kind of alarmed.

'Well, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I did my research into you. I fluttered my eyelids at a security man, and he let me on to his computer. You know, sometimes it pays to be a girl.'

'Ok, let's make a deal. If I stop calling you Isabella Swan, you never use my full name or Eddie, and if I ever need it you get me security access. Deal?' He winked. Again, my legs turned to jelly.

'I agree to the first bit…but I will think about the second part. Anyway, you need to get changed now, ready for our day out.' I needed to get him out of the room so that I could lie on the sofa and get my legs back to normal.

'Ok, see you in a while.' He started walking away.

'CROCODILE!' I shouted back.

He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. But then his expression turned into a crooked smile, which made my legs go from jelly to some sort of liquid. I managed a faint smile, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

He walked up the stairs, so I jumped onto the sofa. I tried to get the image of his smile out of my head, but it was impossible. It just replayed in my mind over and over.

I was becoming infatuated with him.

'Right. Ready to leave then?' Edward came down the stairs, calling out.

'Yep, you got everything you need?' I asked him.

'Yeah…wait, what do I need?'

'Props, of course! If you were going out shopping, what would you bring with you?'

'A jacket, and my wallet in my pocket. Oh, and my cell, buts that's about it…'

'Well, then that's what you need. Also, I need your cell number.'

'Ok, I have that. I think that is the best way a girl has ever asked me for my phone number.' Edward said, adding a laugh and wink at the end.

'I'm not asking it from you for personal reasons, purely for the investigation. To make us look more realistic.' I said, although I was lying. I did want it for personal reasons, but work was a good cover up.

'Oh right! For _work_!' He replied, winking.

'Yes, now, let's go.' I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out. Then, I went over to my car, and ushered him in to the passenger seat.

'Why aren't I allowed to drive?' He whined.

'Because, it is _my_ car.' I heavily emphasized the _my._

'That's unfair! I wasn't allowed to bring my car.' He said, whining again. It was kinda cute though.

Soon, we pulled up to a furniture shop, and walked in. I made sure it was local, so we could try and meet people.

I saw a couple of chairs and coffee tables I liked, but nothing particularly nice or worth buying. We decided to go into the main town area (although it was very small) and tried to get to know some people.

The town we were in was small, so everyone knew everyone. This meant that most people already knew our names, because we were the first people to move here in several years.

'So, where exactly are we? I mean, what is the town called? Edward asked, and I had completely forgotten to tell him.

'Oh, sorry, we are in Forks. In Washington.'

'Why are you saying sorry?' He looked troubled, like he had upset me in some way.

'Oh, it's because I forgot to tell you. Sorry.'

'Stop saying sorry.' He said, half demanding, half joking.

'Ok, sorry.' I said, laughing at the end at my own mistake.

We carried on walking through town (about 10 times because of the size) when we decided we needed a better way to introduce ourselves without looking too suspicious.

We were at a loss, when…

**Bingo!** We had a great opportunity!

Just when we were buying some doughnuts, someone came up to us.

'You are the two new people that just moved here, right?' A man said, eyeing us up, like he was checking us out.

'Yep, that's us. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. And this is Bella Swan.' Edward said kindly, but with a degree of authority. He held out his hand, to which the man obliged.

'Nice to meet you both, Edward and Bella. I am Mike Newton, local doctor and GP. I suppose you will be signing up with me? So, are you together, I mean, I take it you are not married, since you have different surnames, but, are you together?' He seemed to stumble a lot. And I hadn't thought about a GP.

'Yes, we will be signing up. And no, we are not together. We are just friends.' I said. I decided it would be better for me to explain, because Edward didn't seem too fond of Mike.

'That's great! That you are signing up. It's great. So, anyway, I came over to invite you both to a party that is happening tonight. Here is your invite, and I hope to see you both there. I have to go now, see you around!' Mike said, handing us each an invitation and before leaving, waving to us.

'Well, he was _pleasant_.' I said to Edward, emphasizing the _pleasant._

'Yeah. Great gentleman as well. He spent practically the whole time staring at your breasts.' Edward seemed _very_ annoyed with Mike. The party should be fun then.

'Awww! Who knew you were the gentleman-protective type. I wonder if you will be like that at the party?' I was tempted to wink, but I wasn't that confident with him yet.

'What? We are _actually_ _going_ to that party! Are you crazy?' Edward seemed flabbergasted!

'Yeah, why not? And for your information, I am **not **crazy, thank you very much.' I was shocked with his response. What was so bad about the party?

'Because that filth Mike is going to be there! Do you really want to be around him again? I don't want you around him.'

'Filth? You barely know him. Since it's a party, I think other people will be there. And I can look after myself, I don't need protecting.' I was fuming. How could he be so over protective, when he barely knew me.

Once we bought the doughnuts, we headed straight to the car, in silence. I was still incredibly annoyed, and I didn't have a clue how he was feeling.

'I'm sorry. I think I over-reacted.' Edward said, shyly and quietly. This was a new side to him. Usually he was confident and loud.

'You could say that again.' I tried my best to say it coldly. It annoyed me that he had this control over me. That he could control my emotions.

'I am truly sorry. My mother has always raised me a gentleman, and though I don't always show it, I try my hardest. Women shouldn't be disrespected.' He was beginning to open up.

We arrived back to the house, but my mind was on other things. How do I answer that? Now I think about it, he was just being protective.

But I didn't need to be protected.

But it was a nice thought.

But I can cope.

But he was only trying to be friendly and nice.

Urgh! My mind was in conflict.

'Please, Bella, say something. Your silence is killing me.' Edward was using his best persuasive voice, which I noticed. I tried not to be pulled in.

'We are going to the party tonight. End of discussion.' I said, and I was surprised at the coldness in my voice.

'Why?'

'Because we need to meet more people. Try and find out more about the Quileute gang.'

'Ok. But I don't see this plan working. Don't you think we should discuss it more.'

'No, because I said _end of discussion_. Which tends to mean no more discussion.'

'What is with you Bella? One minute we are fine, the next you are all cold. And who made you boss? Because my supervisor told me we were working together, not you leading me.'

'What is with me is the fact you can't listen to instructions. And I'm not the only one with mood swings. One minute you are fine, the next you are getting insanely annoyed at a guy you barely know! The only reason I am leading, is because you can't seem to manage on your own.' I said. He was really annoying me now.

'I need leading? You barely know me, you don't know anything about me?'

'Actually, I do. I have read all your files. Talked to all the people you have worked. It's the other way round. _You_ know nothing about _me_.' I was on the verge of shouting.

'Actually, I do know _everything_ about you. Since you're so famous in the FBI world, I know everything about you. Not just FBI stuff either. Your favourite colour is green. You are an only child. Your dad was a police officer. You never knew your mother, she died before your first birthday. Your middle name is Marie. Your date of birth is the 13th September, 1987. You are originally from Phoenix, Arizona. Your eye colour is brown. Your mother was called Renee Dwyer. You have a stepfather called Phil Dwyer, who is a basketball player. Your father is called Charlie Swan. You always use strawberry shampoo, you can't stand any other. There, happy now.' He said, and then he left.

I didn't know what to think. Happy, that he took an interest in my life? Or scared, that he knew so much about my life?

**HELP!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? You know, you can tell me by reviewing...**

**I reply to every review I get...just thought you might want to know**

**Don't believe me? Then review and find out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So...now we get to see what Edward makes of his and Bella's mini row.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Why was this woman so infuriating?

One minute she acts like we are the best of friends, then she goes off flirting with some guy she barely knows.

And to top it off. She gets annoyed. With me. For what? Apparently, I shouldn't try and help her when some jerk is undressing her with his eyes.

She didn't even seem to notice the look in his eyes. I was just trying to help.

But what do I get for that? The woman hates me.

To make it worse she starts moaning at me, treating me like a child and orders me around. Now, I have no problems taking orders from women. My problem is that this woman is meant to be working _with_ me.

Then, she goes on about how she has read all my files and knows everything about me, when she doesn't. Yeah, she knows what I am like at work. And at work, I am damn good, which is why when she said she knew everything about me, she had only scratched the surface.

I knew lots about her, though. Since she was famous within the FBI, I had read all about her work, I followed her FBI blog (sad, I know, but hey! She's hot) and I had extensively followed her assignments.

After I finished telling her all I knew about her (which took a while) I decided the best thing to do was leave before I said something I didn't mean. I needed my anger to cool down before we spoke again.

However, she wouldn't let it go that easy. I got to my room, and shut (well, slammed) my door, only for it to be opened again.

'What the hell? How the hell do you know all that stuff?' She asked (screamed) with a hint of something other than anger in her voice.

'Simple. I read your FBI blog.' I said; surprised at how calm I managed to get my voice to be.

'Oh. Right. Well, um.' She stumbled out. She seemed to be trying to think of an argument, but her anger was slowly going.

'Is that all?' I asked, deciding that I still needed to calm down a bit more and have some alone time.

'Actually, no.' She said, firmly, surprising me.

'Well, care to say what you need to then.' My anger was slowly returning.

'Yes. I need you to get ready for the party. It starts in an hour and a half, but it will take about 45 minutes to drive there.' I had completely forgotten about the party.

'I refused to go to that party. I would rather not see that jerk again.' With slow growl rising in my throat.

'You _will_ go to that party. And if you so much as make any physical contact with Mike, you will kiss you FBI career away.' Why was she being such a bitch about this.

'So I'm not allowed to shake his hand then?' I decided to go down the sarcastic route.

'You know what I mean by physical contact.' She said firmly.

'Why are you being so firm about this?' I asked voicing my thoughts (but leaving out the bit where I called her a bitch).

'Because it will help the case. And if it will help the case, we do it.'

'But you didn't see the way that idiot was undressing you with his eyes.' I was pleading with her now. I needed her to realise how much of an idiot and perv he was.

'Please, call him Mike. Now, get ready.' With that, she walked out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I just told her some guy she barely knows had been undressing her with his eyes, and she didn't care. She didn't even flinch or mention it.

She was either a slut that enjoyed the attention, or could handle him.

From what I knew of her so far, my mind was heading towards the latter. But, I still had this feeling that she wanted the perv (as I have now named Mike) to look at her like that for some reason.

Maybe she thinks he will help with the case in some way? If she seduces him, she might get information from him.

Maybe that's the reason. I will ask Bella later.

Wait, what did he say he was? Oh right, doctor! Maybe he knew if the Quileute gang had been involved in any accidents or fights.

But surely seducing him wasn't the only way to find out?

Anyway, my brain was beginning to get fried so I decided to call my mom. She wanted a call every day, so I may as well get it over with. It could be a late night, and my mother would kill me if I missed calling her.

'Hey mom!' I said, acting happy and un-annoyed.

'Oh, hello sweetie. Is everything going alright with the case love?' She asked, sounding genuinely happy for me to have called.

'Yeah, yeah. I called earlier tonight because I am going out to a party.' I said, trying to play off the fact I was unhappy about it.

'Oh, ok sweetie. You don't sound too happy about this party? I thought you usually liked parties?'

'Yeah, but that's because it is work related.' I said, hiding my true feelings.

'Ok. Well, I think Alice then Emmett want to speak to you.'

'Ok, pass Alice over.'

'Hey Edward, big bro, I have missed you!' Alice said in her usual energetic high pitched squeal of a voice.

'Hey, I have missed you too Alice.'

'So, tell me, who is your partner and what is she like?' She asked, still squealing.

'She is…wait…how did you know she is a she?' I was genuinely surprised, but then, she always did stuff like this.

'You know me, anyway, who is she?'

'She is…ummm…Isabella Swan.' I tried to hide my admiration and/or annoyance of her.

'OMG! The one you are like, totally in love with?' What?

'What? I am NOT in love with her!' I was outraged!

'Ooohh! Is Eddiekins in wuv?' Emmett (my annoying brother) came onto the phone saying.

'What? No! Why…what…how…what the hell is going on?' Man, I was confused.

'What Emmett is trying to say is that you are finally working with the woman you have been obsessed with for years, always talking about her or ogling her online.' She said, teasing me, but I was surprised with how much she knew.

'How do you know all that? Wait, no, that stuff isn't true. Let's go with that.' I said, confusing even myself.

'Oh, I know many things my darling brother.' Alice said.

'Just don't mess things up Eddiekins!' Emmett shouted in.

'And on that note, I have to go. I have a party to attend.' I said, trying to end this conversation. It was going to a place I didn't want it to.

'BYE!'

'BYE'

'Bye sweetie.'

They all shouted into the phone before hanging up.

They had put me in a better mood for the party.

Oh, crap. I forgot about the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, next chapter is the party! How will Mike be? Will he be all over Bella?**

**Send me your suggestions!**

**And, please review, I would love to hear what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is that party! Wonder what will happen... Well, I know, but, what do you think?**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After another showdown with Jerkward (as I have nicknamed Edward), I was more than ready to jump in my very inviting bed and forget about everything.

However, the reason for the showdown was because of the party, which I was making Jerkward attend. I didn't particularly want to go, but since I thought it would help with the case, I forced myself to attend.

Hopefully, Mike wouldn't spot me while I was there, because, to be fair to Jerkward, he was looking at me in a way I wasn't too happy with. With that information, I decided to wear the least seductive and revealing dress I owned.

That didn't really go too well though. Since my best friend, Rosalie, learnt about my partner (Sexward, as she calls him) she bought me a ton of revealing dresses, and stuffed them in my suitcase. While removing all (I say all, but I really mean 3…) the dresses I have that cover me up.

I settled on a navy blue dress, which was in a laced style. At least this was one of the few dresses that actually had straps on it.

I teamed the dress with small, black heels (since I was a natural klutz, I never wore high heels, and tried to avoid low heels most of the time) and a small black bag which contained my normal cell and FBI cell.

I put my hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands down. Since Rose (as she preferred to be called) was my best friend, and shopping crazy, some of it had rubbed off on me.

I looked into the mirror, and decided to add on my small silver watch and a silver necklace to finish off the look. I re-checked myself, and thought I looked alright, and not too slutty.

I went downstairs and looked to see if Jerkward was down here. I couldn't see him, so I decided to got up and check his room.

_'And on that note, I have to go. I have a party to attend.' _I heard him saying in his room. Then followed by a couple of 'Bye's'. So I presumed he was on the phone with his family. I waited for a bit, so I knew the call had finished, before knocking on his door.

'Who's there?' Came his reply.

'Who else is it going to be Jer- I mean Edward.' I silently cursed myself for almost calling him Jerkward. I felt a blush begin in my cheeks.

Then, he opened the door and invited me in.

'What were you going to call me?' He asked, with a puzzled and amused look on his face.

'Nothing.' I lied, terribly. I was a rubbish liar, and I could tell he saw right through it.

'Liar! It must have been something embarrassing, since your face is almost as red as a tomato!' He said, chuckling at his joke. What he said only made my face go redder.

'It was nothing, alright?' I said, trying to play it off. Which, again, failed.

'Since you have gone even redder, I'm guessing it was really embarrassing? But, don't worry, Isabella, I will get it out of you some time.' When he called me Isabella, I swear, I almost fainted.

'Anyway, moving swiftly on, are you ready for this party? Because we have to leave pretty soon.' I said, trying to reduce the heat in my cheeks.

'Yep, I'm all dressed, are you?' He said, eyeing me up.

'Yes, as you can see, I don't usually dress like this.' I said, pointing to my outfit. I tried to dress like this very rarely, since I was much more comfortable in jeans, converse and an oversized t-shirt.

'Well, you should dress like this more; it makes you look pretty hot!' Edward said, his eyes bulging. It was almost in the same way as Mike's, but less perverted. I giggled at that thought, before remembering what Edward had just said.

'What? Seriously, I think you need your eyes tested. Anyway, you got angry at Mike for looking at me like you just did, so I don't think you should be allowed to.' I said, trying to keep the smile from spreading over my face. Edward freakin Cullen just called me hot! AH! And regain normal, non-weird facial expression before he runs and hides.

'My eyes are perfectly fine actually. I am allowed to look at you like this though.' He said, remaining the unblinking, penetrating gaze at me. I felt like he was looking right into me, into my soul. What the hell? Did I really just think that? Anyway…

'Well, if you could please stop now, so that we can start driving to this party that we are already 10 minutes late for.' I couldn't actually believe what I was saying. My mind was screaming at my mouth to stop speaking, or to say something different. Like _'Does that mean I can stare at you in the same way?'_ or _'Maybe I could give you a better view. It involves me, on your bed, in just my underwear, or maybe less.'_

I had to shut up my mind, before I actually said any of these things.

'Fine. But I hope you know it will take all my will power to stop looking at you, and to not touch you tonight. Also, to not hit anyone who so much as looks in your direction.' He genuinely surprised me with this statement. I did not have a clue he was this protective. Anyway, I decided to play it down, and try and hide how I really felt about what he just said. Partly because I couldn't really understand my own feelings.

'Ooh! Who knew you were so protective and gentlemanly to women? Nevertheless, we need to be going. Come on, Cullen.' I said; walking away, certain he would follow. He did just that, and didn't speak until we reached the car.

'Well, my mom brought me up right. Are you saying you thought I was a player?' He asked accusingly.

'No, not at all. Well, kinda. The way you act…it's just. I dunno. You seem very confident, cocky almost, and you know that you are attractive. And you don't hide that fact.' I said, begin to start not make any sense…

'You think I'm attractive?' He asked, winking at me, as I was speeding towards the town.

'Crap! Did I say that? Out loud? What I meant was that you think you are attractive, not that I think you are attractive…' I said, trying to make sense of everything, although it was a blur.

However, Jerkward didn't say anything for the rest of the journey, just occasionally chuckling or looking over at me, intensely, when he thought I didn't notice him.

Shortly afterwards we arrived at the party, which was in a club. We were greeted by loud music and a strong smell of alcohol. I felt like I was a teenager again, going to a house party while the hosts parents were out of town.

'Come on then, Cullen. Now, be nice, and don't call Mike a jerk or anything. Also, don't be over protective. I appreciate it, but we want to try and make a good first impression. Got it?' I said, with the most warning tone of voice I had.

'Ok, so, I think I got all that. So, you do like me protecting you then?' He said cheekily, with a wink.

'I said I appreciate it. I am perfectly happy taking care of myself.' I replied.

Then, he got out of the car. I took off my seatbelt to do the same, but just as my hand reached the door handle, Edward was already by my door. Before I knew it, he was opening my door for me. No one has ever done that before, which made a blush rush to my face. I'm pretty sure Edward noticed as well.

'Now, how do you expect me to act when you blush at everything I do for you?' He said, with a sexy smirk on his face. Did I really just call something about him sexy?

'I don't know what you mean?' I decided to play stupid, it seemed more fun.

'Well, every time I flirt with you, or do something nice, or wink you go all red faced and stutter-y.' Had he really noticed that? I thought I hid it well. However, our conversation was stopped as we entered the party.

'Hey! I am so happy you could make it Bella! And, oh, I see you brought Edward.' Mike came over, at first sounding happy. Then he saw Edward, and immediately his mood lowered.

'Thank you Mike. This is a wonderful party. I hope I can meet quite a few new people, seeing as we just moved here.' I said, trying to keep Edward calm.

'Oh, well, how about I introduce you to everyone then!' Mike said, purposely looking at me and not Edward.

I nodded in agreement, and followed Mike through the crowds.

Over the course of the evening I met Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Emily, Lauren, Seth, Leah, James, Victoria, Laurent, and many more names that I can't remember. They all seemed perfectly pleasant, but not particularly amazing about them.

After a few drinks, Mike asked me to dance with him. I may have been slightly drunk, but not drunk enough to dance with him. I politely declined, but he seemed rather persistent, more so than I thought.

'You should know; I'm a terrible dancer. I literally have two left feet. I am dangerous enough walking.' Usually people would back off once they knew this. But not Mike.

'Oh, come on. You can't be that bad. Let's just try it.' He said, so I reluctantly agreed.

We got to the dance floor, which seemed pretty crowded. I tried telling Mike this, but he didn't really care.

Instead, he pulled me into an embrace. His hand was on my lower back, and even though that was uncomfortable enough, I left it there since I didn't want it on my ass.

We started swaying to the music, and after a while he grabbed my hand, while his other hand got dangerous close to my ass.

'You know, Bella' he whispered into my ear 'I think you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen.' I tried to hold in my shudder. He was obviously drunk and I was obviously repulsed. He seemed alright, but also like he was only using me for sex, or to look cool. Or both.

After that, he pulled our bodies apart a bit, to which I was relieved. However, that didn't last long as soon he had my face in his hands, with his face scarily close.

'Bella, would it be alright if I kissed you?' He asked, this time sounding a bit less drunk.

What do I say to that? Of course I didn't want to kiss him, but how do I say that without causing a scene.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine, hurriedly kissing me. I tried to stop, but the hands on my face only held me to his lips.

His tongue started moving towards my lips, and I was not prepared to have his tongue in my mouth.

As this thought was going through my mind, the hand that was on my back was now cupping my ass, and I gasped. Mike took this as my invitation to have his tongue enter my mouth, which is exactly what he did.

He started searching round my mouth with his tongue. Finally, he pulled his head away from mine, to get some air. I took this time to put some distance between us, and get his hands (he now had both of them on it) off my ass.

'Bella, that was the best kiss I have ever had.' Mike said, looking intensely at me, but not in the same way as Edward. Edward! I need to find him.

I turned around, and saw, at the other end of the club, looking directly at me and Mike…

**Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what Edward think of Mike and Bella's kiss? Sorry for the cliffy...no really MWAH HA HA HAAAAAAA! ;)**

**Find out next chapter!**

**And please review, I would love your suggestions as to how Edward reacts! :D**

**See you next chapter!**

**Take care :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, the party part 2 is here!**

**How will Edward react to Bella and Mike's kiss.**

**Read to find out :D**

**Also, LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! (said I would warn you!)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

WHAT. THE. HELL.

What had I just seen? I couldn't actually believe my eyes.

I couldn't look away from them, but I couldn't bear to look at them either.

I thought me and Bella were really beginning to connect. Finally stop arguing.

I thought Mike repulsed her. She practically told me.

But, then I saw her, with him all night, dancing with him, and then snogging him while he was publically groping her.

_She was either a slut that enjoyed the attention, or could handle him. _I come back to that thought.

I originally went for the latter, but now, I was having second thoughts. I mean, she just openly snogged his face off and let him grope her in public.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Multiple feelings really.

Anger, hurt, confusion, upset, disappointment, betrayal. You name it, I felt every bad emotion.

Once they had finished dry humping, Bella turned round and looked directly at me. She looked right at me, and I knew she could tell what I was feeling. I didn't care. If anything, I hoped she felt my feelings.

Ok, now my feelings were just of anger. And kinda hatred. But more anger. Surprisingly, not really at Mike. More at Bella.

Then, she started moving over to me. To avoid causing a scene, like Bella had said not to, I headed towards the door. The only reason I was listening to Bella was because of the case. I saw her look confused at first, but then she went over and seemed to say goodbye to Mike.

Not before they exchanged numbers, might I add. I mean, did she want me to hit someone? Or hurt me?

I just ignored them and waited outside the car.

'How come you want to leave?' Bella asked trying to sound upbeat and happy. Of course she knew the fucking reason I want to leave.

'Don't act fucking stupid, you know why.' I said coldly. I didn't even care if she was offended.

'Actually, I don't know why. So much for being a gentleman. Now get in the car.' She said, seeming hurt by my words. I didn't give a damn.

'My pleasure.' I replied sarcastically.

'Look. Just tell me your problem.' She asked, as she began to pull away from the party.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe just the fact that while you were having a great time at the party, I was just standing in the corner being the fifth wheel.' I said, spitting out the words.

'So that's my problem?' She asked with a questioning look.

'Yeah. And do you want to know what else?' I asked her, already knowing I was going to tell her.

'Humour me.' She spitefully said.

'Ok, I will. The fact the jerk, Mike Newton, was practically eating your face and dry humping you in public.' I said, on the verge of shouting.

'Why would that annoy you?' She asked, although I knew she knew the answer.

'So you would be completely fine with me dry humping some girl I barely know in a public place?' I asked, knowing her answer.

'Well I bet you have done that several times before.' She said, with a spiteful laugh at the end.

'Actually no. I am not that low. Ask my mom, dad, sister, brother, friends, whoever you like. I am a gentleman and would never do that to any girl in a public place.' Now I was really seething. How could she accuse me of that? When she had just been so low as to do it.

'Oh.' Was the only response I got. I could tell she could see her mistake.

The rest of the car journey was in silence. There was thick tension, but I didn't mind. It was Bella who was the awkward one. If anything, I was happy with the situation. She had realised her mistake, and now was paying for it.

When we got inside the house, Bella broke her silence.

'You never told me why you got so annoyed with me and Mike?' She asked apprehensively, nervous for my answer.

'Because, you were dry humping him in public.' I snapped back. I wasn't in the mood for playing games.

'Which makes you angry because…?' She asked again. Then I realised my mistake. I haven't actually told her it's because I wish I was in Mike's place.

To be on the receiving end of one of her kisses. That's why.

Then, I was stuck. What do I say? Luckily, she said something.

'Look. I accept that it is bad what I did. But you don't even know the full story, and I can tell it is a lot deeper than just because he wasn't being a gentleman. So, just tell me. Or, we can spend the next 4 months without talking. Your call.' How come all of a sudden I was the one feeling awkward? What fucking happened?

'Ok, you want the honest answer?' I asked, but continued before she could answer 'Because I thought we were finally bonding. Connecting, you could say, in a stronger way than friendship.' I said, shouting out the words. But not in anger. At finally being able to get out my feelings.

'Wha-? I don't understand…' I think she did, but she wanted to hear my conformation.

'It's because I am falling in love with you.' I said, barely above a whisper.

'How can you be falling in love with me when you barely know me?' She asked, half shocked.

'I don't know. I feel a strong connection to you, and you probably don't feel it too, but, I definitely feel it, and, you probably think I am weird, an-' She silenced me by kissing me.

Her lips were on mine. I followed her movement, fast, but lustful. Hard, but full of emotion. Her arms were then round my neck, and moved up to my hair. I put arms round her waist, holding on, but not too hard.

I felt a stronger connection now. She opened her mouth, inviting me in. I quickly accepted, sliding in my tongue. Her tongue quickly reached mine, and she grabbed harder on to my hair.

This kiss was filled with passion, and soon, I was pretty hard with a full erection. I'm pretty sure she felt it, as it pressed into her stomach. We broke apart the kiss, to catch some breath.

Bella took this opportunity to start unbuttoning my shirt.

'Are you sure you want to…you know?' I asked her, feeling like a teenager all over again.

'As sure as I have ever been.' She said, grinning at my bare chest.

'Well, if you get to see my chest, I thinks it's only fair I get to see yours.' I said, again feeling like a hormonal teenager.

'Ok. Deal. But I also get to see your package.' She said, teasing rubbing my cock through my jeans.

'Ok. But I get to see what you are hiding below as well.' She only nodded as a response.

Next thing I knew, she was unzipping my jeans as I was unzipping her dress. I stopped when I saw her in her underwear. She was the most beautiful woman, thing, I had ever seen.

She saw me staring, and teasingly pushed her breasts together. I immediately cupped them in my hands, while she removed her bra.

I started massaging her breasts in my hands, then brought my head down to them and started licking her nipples. She seemed to enjoy this, as she rolled her head back. I picked her up, and laid her down on the sofa. Then, I climbed on top of her and went back to her breasts. While I was sucking on them, she started rubbing her vagina, and I could smell her arousal.

I moved my head down near to her vagina, and heard her moan.

'Ooh! Edward! Please…' She said.

'Please what?' I asked, teasing her by brushing my finger along the inside of her thigh.

'Touch me…please…I need it.' She said.

I began kissing the inside on her thigh, getting closer and closer to her vagina. Her moaning became louder, as I got closer.

I kissed her clit through her panties. She moaned the loudest, then, begging again. I tore off her panties, and threw them to the other side of the room. I began licking her clit, which made her really wet. Then, I stuck my tongue inside her which she seemed to enjoy even more.

She asked for more. So I put my first finger inside of her. Followed by my second, and began pumping hard.

'I'm so close, Edward.' She said.

Next thing I knew, she was cumming onto my finger. I began to lick it up, and it had the sweetest taste. I looked up at her, to see her smiling sexily.

'My turn.' She says, and I don't understand what she means.

But then, she quickly gets up and turns us around. So, now, she is right next to my cock and begins taking off my boxer shorts. When she sees my package, she actually opens her mouth and stares.

'Like what you see?' I say, teasingly.

'It's so big.' She says, grinning.

Next thing I know, she is giving me a blow job. It is the best thing I have ever experienced.

I know I don't last long, and soon, I'm almost cumming. I tell her, but she doesn't remove her mouth from my cock.

Instead, she just pumps it harder, willing the cum to come. When it does, she swallows it. Then she smiles at me.

'Can I kiss you?' She timidly asks.

'Why would you ask?' I ask curiously.

'Because of what I just did.' Then, I understand.

I lean over her, and passionately kiss her again. Then, I remember I am lying on top her, naked. I think she remembers as well, because she grabs my cock.

She takes it, and pushes it into her vagina. She gets pleasure from this, and I look at her puzzled. She nods, answering my silent question. I begin to push my cock in and out of her.

She moans in pleasure. She moans my name. It is the most beautiful sound. Soon, I am cumming again. This time inside of her, which she really seems to like.

We spend the rest of the night passionately making love.

This is the most wonderful night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Did you like the lemon?**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Please review :D**


End file.
